falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Quêtes de Fallout 76
Système de quêtes La plupart des quêtes de Fallout 76 sont données via des holobandes, des notes en papier et des terminaux. Il y a également quelques PNJ robots qui peuvent donner des quêtes. Les quêtes peuvent être effectuées en équipe mais chaque joueur à ses propres objets de quête et objectifs à remplir. Le jeu comprend également des évènements qui apparaissent dans le monde et ne sont disponible que pendant une période limitée. Tous les joueurs peuvent participer aux évènements quel que soit leur niveau, et certains évènements encouragent les joueurs à faire équipe pour atteindre l'objectif. Fallout 76 a également mis en place des quêtes temporaires qui ont été disponible que pendant un temps limité. Il n'est pas clair si ces quêtes reviendront à l'avenir. Quêtes principales Ces quêtes sont affichées sous la section "DONNÉES > PRINCIPALE" du Pip-Boy. } | |- | | Spleen du recruteur | Fort Defiance Camp McClintock Capitole de Charleston | | | | |- | | Engagez-vous, rengagez-vous Marksmanship Course Agility Course Patriotism Training Live Fire Training Exercise | Camp McClintock | MODUS OR Fort Defiance terminal OR Master Sergeant Gutsy | | | |- | | Ventre de la bête | Watoga | | Armure assistée d'ultracite | | |- ! colspan=7|Enclave |- | | Oncle Sam | Fort Defiance (Paladin Taggerdy's terminal) | | | | |- | | Perce-bunker | Décharge abandonnée | | | | |- | | Un des nôtres | Bunker de Whitespring | MODUS | Enclave officer uniform Enclave officer hat | | |- | | Officier de pont | Bunker de Whitespring | MODUS | | | |- | | Je suis la Mort Hide and Seek and Destroy [[Mission : Compte à rebours|Mission : Compte à rebours (silo site)]] | Bunker de Whitespring Site Alpha Site Bravo Site Charlie | | | | |} Quêtes diverses Ces quêtes sont affichées dans la sous-section "Divers" de la section "PRINCIPAL" du Pip-Boy. Elles permettent de démarrer de nouvelles quêtes principales. Quêtes secondaires Ces quêtes sont affichées sous la section "DONNÉES > SECONDAIRE" du Pip-Boy. Quêtes de faction Congrégation du Mystère } | |- | | Initiée du Mystère | Manoir Riverside Lewisburg | Cryptos | Veil of Secrets | | |- | | Novice du Mystère Courir après les ombres Forger la légende Problèmes prototypiques | Manoir Riverside Garrahan Mining Headquarters The Whitespring Resort Sugar Grove | Cryptos | Garb of Mysteries Phantom device Blade of Bastet Voice of Set | | |- | | Pionnière des Mystères | Manoir Riverside Pleasant Valley Ski Resort | Cryptos | | | |- | | La Maîtresse du Mystère | Manoir Riverside Seneca Rocks | Cryptos | Eye of Ra | | |} Samaritains } | |- | | Safe for Work | Morgantown Airport | | | | |} Quêtes secondaires Ce sont des quêtes secondaires non affiliées à une faction. } | |- | | Office du tourisme | Grafton Wavy Willard's Water Park Clarksburg Shooting Club Prickett's Fort Black Bear Lodge | Grafton mayor | Plan: Light Metal Chest | | |- | | [[Claim Workshop|Claim Workshop at (location)]] | Unclaimed workshop | | | | |- | | Affaire non résolue | Parc aquatique de Wavy Willard | Miss Annie | Perfect Storm Plan: 10mm Smg | | |- | | La mort venue des cieux ! | | | | | |- | | Earth Mover | Mount Blair | | Various ores. | | |- | | Accusé à tort | Eastern Regional Penitentiary | | | | |- | | Forbidden Knowledge | Camp Venture | | | | |- | | Hunter/Hunted | | Hunter/Hunted station | | | |- | | Lucky Strike | AMS testing site | | | | |- | | Miracles miniers | Garrahan Mining Headquarters | | | | |- | | Mission du superviseur | Abri 76 Flatwoods Morgantown Charleston Fire Department Top of the World Charleston Capitol Building Abbie's bunker Camp Venture Fort Defiance Grafton Camp McClintock Site Alpha Site Bravo Site Charlie Mountainside Bed & Breakfast | | | | |- | | Affaires personnelles | Vault-Tec Agricultural Research Center Sutton Morgantown High School Vault-Tec University Welch Mount Blair | | | | |- | | Demande de parachutage gouvernemental | | | | | |- | | The Motherlode | Hornwright Industrial headquarters | | Various ores | | |- | | Tracking Unknowns | Harpers Ferry | | | | |} Quêtes diverse Ces quêtes sont affichées dans la sous-section "Divers" de la section "SECONDAIRE" du Pip-Boy. Elles permettent de démarrer de nouvelles quêtes secondaires. } | |- | Clear out Watoga Emergency Services | Watoga Emergency Services | | | |- | Collect and hold Whitespring holotapes | The Whitespring Resort | | | |- | Cold Case | Wavy Willard's Water Park | | | |- | Craft a piece of Armor | Any armor workbench | | | |- | Craft a Weapon | Any weapons workbench | | | |- | Discover Garrahan Mining's Innovation | Garrahan Mining Headquarters | | | |- | Explore Hornwright Industrial HQ | Hornwright Industrial headquarters | | | |- | Find jukeboxes to bring the music back to Summersville | Summersville | | | |- | Investigate Harpers Ferry Investigate the gate terminal | Harpers Ferry | | | |- | Investigate the Emergency Services Building | Watoga Emergency Services | | | |- | Jangles got lost at the fair - find him! | Tyler County fairgrounds | | | |- | Kill a Wendigo while wearing a clown costume | | | | |- | Kill unruly golfer feral ghouls at Whitespring | The Whitespring Resort | | | |- | Reach the Mayor's Office | Watoga | | | |- | Register for Advanced Responder Training | Morgantown Airport terminal | | | |- | Retrieve your dropped loot | Last death location | | | |- | Search Big Bend Tunnel for Survivors | Big Bend Tunnel East Big Bend Tunnel West | | | |- | Search the body | Tygart water treatment | | | |- | Tune into WGRF Grafton Radio | Grafton | | | |} Quêtes quotidiennes Ces quêtes sont affichées sous la section "DONNÉES > QUOTIDIEN" du Pip-Boy. Elles sont répétables toutes les 24h. } | |- | | Buried with Honor | Prickett's Fort Philippi Battlefield Cemetery | Grafton mayor | | | |- | | Cop a Squatter | | Chief | | | |- | | Dross Toss | Camden Park | Zach | Stimpak x5 Mr. Fuzzy token x3 | | |- | | Ecological Balance | Cow Spots Creamery | | | | |- | | Heart of the Enemy | Fort Defiance Vault-Tec University | | | | |- | | Idle Explosives | Southern Belle Motel | Boomer | | | |- | | Mistaken Identity | Camden Park | | | | |- | | Lucky Mucker | Camden Park | Zeke | Stimpak x6 Mr. Fuzzy token x3 | | |- | | Pass the Buck | Grafton dam | Grafton mayor | | | |- | | Queen of the Hunt | Hunter's shack | | | | |- | | Someone to Talk To | Dr. Eddie Harrison's house | Vox interpreter holotape | | | |- | | Strange Brew | The Giant Teapot | Sweetwater | | | |- | | Target Rich Environment | Clarksburg Shooting Club | Shooting range attendant | | | |- | | The Chow Line | Camden Park | Zoe | | | |- | | Thrill of the Grill | Hemlock Holes | Hemlock Holes cook | | | |- | | Trick or Treat? | Pumpkin house | Jack O' Lantern | | | |- | | Waste Not | Red Rocket Mega Stop | | | | |} Quêtes diverses Ces quêtes sont affichées dans la sous-section "Divers" de la section "QUOTIDIEN" du Pip-Boy. Elles permettent de démarrer de nouvelles quêtes quotidiennes. } | |- | Investigate the shack | Hunter's shack | | | |- | Speak with Jack at the Pumpkin House | Pumpkin house | | | |- | Talk to Shooting Range Attendant | Clarksburg Shooting Club | | | |- | Visit the Giant Teapot | Giant Teapot | | | |} Évènement Ces quêtes sont affichées dans la section "ÉVÈNEMENT" du Pip-Boy. Les évènements se déclenchent lorsqu'un joueur entre dans la zone de l'évènement. Chaque évènement doit être accompli dans un temps imparti. Tous les joueurs peuvent participer à un évènement en se rendant sur les lieux où le refuser en désactivant l'évènement ou en quittant les lieux. Ces quêtes sont répétables toutes les 1 heures et 12 minutes. } | |- | | Back on the Beat | Morgantown | Sanjay Kumar | | | |- | | Battle Bot | Mount Blair trainyard | | | | |- | | Bots on Parade | Various. | MODUS | | | |- | | Census Violence | Various | Census taker | | | |- | | Chasse à l'homme | Barrage de Grafton | | | | |- | | [[Defend Workshop|Defend (location)]] [[Retake Workshop|Retake (location)]] [[Attack on Workshop|Attack on (location)]] | Any workshop | | Various C.A.M.P item plans | | |- | | Distinguished Guests | Bolton Greens | Billingsley | | | |- | | C'est un piège | | | | | |- | | Dogwood Die Off | | Grafton mayor | | | |- | | [[Dropped Connection|Dropped Connection - (location)]] | Various. | MODUS | | | |- | | Guided Meditation | Palace of the Winding Path | | | | |- | | Heart of the Swamp | The Mire | | | | |- | | La grande évasion | | | | | |- | | La St Grafton | Grafton | Maire de Grafton | | | |- | | Le chemin de l'illumination | Phare Landview | Frère Moncrief | | | FFZ10_Light |- | | Lode Baring | | | | | |- | | Line in the Sand | Fort Defiance | | | | |- | | Le messager | Varies | Mr. Messenger | | | |- | | Manifestation | Grafton | Maire de Grafton | | | |- | | Nourrir les habitants | Mama Dolce's Food Processing | | | | |- | | One Violent Night | Sons of Dane compound | | | | |- | | Pause thé | Théière géante | | | | |- | | Projet Haricot magique | Domaine des Silva | Pharmabot-JD7E | | | |- | | Powering Up Poseidon | Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 | | Power pylon - large blueprint | | |- | | Protectron Horde | Varies | | | | |- | | Restez sur vos gardes | | | | | |- | | Scorched Earth | Fissure site Prime | | | | |- | | Sol fertile | Vault-Tec Agricultural Research Center | Maria Chavez | | | FF09_Reaper |- | | Swarm of Suitors | Lake west of Grafton Steel Yard | Grafton mayor | | | |- | | The Battle that Never Was (Versus) | Prickett's Fort | Prickett's Fort curator | | | |- | | Tour de ronde | Pénitencier de la région Est | | | | |- | | Tout droit vers la collision | Aéroport de Morgantown | Jeff Nakamura | | | |} Quêtes diverses These quests are displayed under uncompleted events on the Pip-Boy. Some will start other events. } | |- | Join the Union for the Battle That Never Was event | Prickett's Fort | | | |} Wild Appalachia Ces quêtes ont été ajoutées par l'extension Wild Appalachia. Secondaires Quotidiennes Évènement Évènement (temporaire) Nuclear Winter Ces quêtes ont été ajoutées par l'extension Nuclear Winter. Évènement (temporaire) de:Fallout 76 Quests en:Fallout 76 quests es:Misiones de Fallout 76 pt:Quests do Fallout 76 ru:Квесты Fallout 76 zh:Fallout 76任務 Catégorie:Quêtes de Fallout 76